A Warm Welcome
by Mindreader 3
Summary: Here's a one-shot on the night Ikuto comes back after traveling the world looking for his father. How will Amu react? What has changed between the two? Is there a romance brewing? (spoiler alert: yes there is) ;) in case you didn't figure that out already WARNING- FLUFF AND SPARKS


**Hey guys this is my first Shugo Chara fic and i absolutely love Ikuto 3 anyways i think this pairing is the most famous but i wanted to do something cute and fluffy ;) Please review and Enjoy! ;)**

Amu gazed out her balcony door that was covered in frost. She sighed as she continued to think to herself. Winter was always a time for family and friends and even though it had been almost five years it wasn't the same without Ikuto. He had gone away to find his father and since then she had not gotten no more than a simple text.

However a miracle appeared when a long distance phone call came and it was Yoru, Ikuto's Chara. They were on a flight to Japan and would be arriving this evening. Although she didn't like to show it she was overjoyed. Utah and Kukai were traveling the world on a world tour and Tadase was on a family vacation in America.

It was true she had dated him freshman year but she had found it just didn't click so she ended it regretfully. Tadase was more than mature about and even though his feelings weren't returned he would always be there for her and she was grateful. Now here she was 16 turning 17, a junior in high school and she felt as childish as ever.

Ran, Miki, and Su planned a welcome party as streamers were hung and many treats littered the dining room table. Glitter and decorations were throughout the house and she felt a little embarrassed at this but decided it wasn't all that bad. Her family would be gone the weekend for some promotional thing with Ami as Dad's inspiration.

"That about cover's everything guys! Great job!"

"You're welcome!" all three Chara's said in unison.

"How pretty! I'm sure he'll love it Amu-Chan!"

"Thanks Ran."

"And Miki I'm sure you'll be excited to see Yoru!"

Miki blushed before mumbling, "Whatever."

_I swear something's never change; I just hope Ikuto hasn't changed too much…_

Suddenly she felt two hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" said a husky voice.

Amu turned around in slow motion as she saw Ikuto standing before her. He had gotten taller but the same inky blue locks framed his faced with a matching set of violet eyes. He wore a long over coat but was in a black shirt and dark blue jeans with holes near the knees. But the thing that she recognized the most was his smile.

"Ikuto-Kun!"

What she did next was not in any of her three characters. She jumped on top of him as tears welled in her eyes. He was so startled by this that he managed to fall down onto the hard floor wincing as his back felt some pain but was quickly replaced when he realized Amu was straddling him as she gave him a warm peck on the check causing Ikuto's face to darken its color by three shades.

"I missed you Ikuto-kun."

His eyes widened in surprise before sitting up and wrapping his arms around her so she was now in his lap, a single tear fell from his face.

"I missed you too Amu-chan, every day since I've been gone."

Finally the two figures broke apart as they managed to get to their feet. She saw Ikuto had placed his violin and coat by the doorstep. That's when Ikuto really took a good look at the house and décor.

"What's all this?!"

Amu blushed. "Well you see um Ran, Miki, and Su really wanted to make sure you had a proper welcome back and I… wait a second how did you get in?!"

"Oh I used the balcony by the way you should really lock your door."

"You haven't changed a bit have you?"

"Nope" he said smiling.

She stuck her tongue out at him before taking his hand. Surprised but happy Ikuto allowed Amu to drag him into the kitchen. Su and Ran were laughing while they watched an overjoyed Miki squeeze Yoru for dear life. She gave him a kiss on the check before Yoru purred loudly.

"Aaawwww!" said Ran and Su.

Miki blushed before letting go.

"So you really worked hard huh?"

"Well I um—"

"I love it."

Amu blushed before a grin broke out. That's when Ikuto realized just how much Amu had grown up. Her pink hair trailed down her back in a high pony tail while she too had grown a couple of inches. Along with her height her legs and chest had grown as well. This did not go unnoticed by Ikuto as her simple black shirt hung loosely around her shoulders teasing him with her beauty. Jean shorts and thigh high black and white stripped socks completed the look. Both blushed at the intense eye contact before turning away.

"Help yourself to the food I just have to run and get something from my room."

Before he could reply she had already dashed down the hallway. That's when he noticed the leftover craft supplies on the coffee table in the living room and wandered over. There in the center was a dark blue ball of yarn…

Amu quickly drew out the present from her bed with the pink ribbon around the square box. Eager to give Ikuto her gift she raced downstairs, hoping he would like it. She looked in the kitchen but was nowhere to be found. That's when she noticed a blue tail poking out from behind the couch.

"Oh my!"

She hurried to the coffee table and saw an embarrassed looking Ikuto with his cat ears and tails showing as he was trapped in multiple strands of yarn. He was lying flat on his back as his hands and legs were spread and managed to get roped down to the nearby furniture.

"You really are just a big cat!" she said between hysterics.

Ikuto's face became cherry red as he offered a goofy grin.

She walked around him and sat down near his head as she bent down and tried to untangle the web in her house. However she only managed in being clumsy enough to lose her grip and collapse on Ikuto's chest as now it was her turn to blush before she smiled.

"Ikuto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Remember what you said to me back at the airport?"

A smirk appeared on his lips. "I remember that well, I said I would make you fall in love with me."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Then she leaned her head forward so their faces were only an inch or two apart. Their gazes locking hold on each other.

"You were right."

He couldn't reply, not with her lips on his own. She was slow and soft as she moved her mouth against his. He tasted strawberry from the light coat of lip gloss she wore and soon pressed down with a bit more force. God knows how long he had waited to kiss her and now he couldn't have been happier than he was with her right now. Eventually the need for air became clear as Amu was the first to break both of them flushed and out of breath.

"I'll *pant* go get some*pant* scissors."

"Sounds *pant* good."

So she carefully got up and returned with a red pair of scissors and freed Ikuto from his prison. He held out a hand as she helped him up.

"I have a present for you" she said blushing.

Wide eyed and in shock Ikuto carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box to find a very smooth looking navy blue scarf.

"I made it myself you know just me no character change, I thought it would mean more that way…and for when you travel alone something to keep you warm out in the cold."

"Amu…"

"I know it may not be the best but—"

"Amu I love it honest it's truly beautiful and thoughtful just like you."

This earned another blush from the pinkette, "Then what—"

"You say it as if you expect me to leave again.

"I say it because I'm afraid you will."

"Amu please, look at me" he said grabbing her wrist gently.

Turning to face those starlight eyes of his she found herself frozen in place. They made her want to stay as she found everything about him familiar and comforting.

"I thought if I found my father that I would be happy but even after searching all that time I didn't see him, the only thing I realized was that there was something aching in my heart. It was a pain like no other and I realized when I left Japan I had left behind someone dear to me. Amu you are someone I can't live without and I promise you I'm here to stay this time. Amu?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Ikuto-kun…"

Ikuto without thinking swept her up bridal style and dropped her on the couch as he followed hovering over top of her.

"What—"

"I have a confession to make."

"Yes?"

"I want to kiss you right about…now."

He simply leaned forward before their lips crashed hard. Her arms were above her head as Ikuto gently pinned then there. She kissed him hungrily as she slipped her tongue into mouth causing the cat like male to moan fiercely. Everything about her drove him wild as he couldn't get enough of her. Soon Amu hands slipped out of his grasp as they roamed his back and slid across his chest pressing her hand firmly against it. Meanwhile Ikuto began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck causing her to gasp and shutter.

After some time they lay on the couch drawing breath again. He lay on top of her, his head lying on her breasts causing her to become embarrassed for a short while but became comfortable. He liked listening to her heartbeat as it steadied his own. She ran her hand delicately through his hair parting it so she could see his face. That's when Amu heard a light snore from Ikuto. She smiled before kissing his forehead goodnight looking forwards to seeing him tomorrow and for many more days to come.

"I love you too Ikuto-kun."


End file.
